


Only for His Family

by Bofur1



Series: The Two Blue Wizards [6]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 13:17:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/887732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Bofur1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bofur and Bilbo run into someone on the way to Rivendell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only for His Family

“So where’ll ye go after stayin’ with th’ Elves?” Bofur asked, slowing his pace so Bilbo could catch up to him.

“Back to my home in Hobbiton,” Bilbo replied, using his walking stick to steady himself on the uneven terrain of the mountain.

“Aye, o’course. What was I thinkin’?” Bofur laughed softly. “Ye’re truly lucky. It’s a nice place ye have.”

Bilbo nodded slowly. “Yes, it is.”

Bofur smiled a bit. “I rememb’r th’ food. Yer mince pies were exquisite.” He pressed a hand to his stomach. “Ah, well, I’d best stop talkin’ ’bout it, or I’ll make meself hungry.”

“I’m already hungry,” Bilbo sighed.

“Aye,” Bofur said again. “But at least we know th’ Elves will give us their little bowls o’ leaves.” He chuckled airily. “Well, maybe when I drop ye off at yer hole I could snag a pie or two?”

“I’ll have you over for supper,” Bilbo declared. He cleared his throat. “I, uh, I wanted to thank you for not trying to stop me.”

“Oh, s’nothin’.”

Bilbo cocked his head. “Tell me, Mr. Bofur: why did you want to come along?”

Bofur halted. “Er, well...I knew ye’d like some company on yer way home.”

Bilbo raised an eyebrow. “I’m not a fool.”

After some hesitation Bofur admitted, “Thorin was gettin’ on my nerves, too. Ye—ye know who m’ brother an’ I are...wizards, ye know. Well, ye may not have noticed, but in th’ storm, it was mine an’ m’ brother’s magic that saved us from becoming pulpy bits on those rocks.”

Bilbo’s mouth dropped. “That was the flash of light I saw!”

“Not only did Thorin pass it over completely without so much as a ‘thank ye’,” Bofur’s eyes narrowed, “He put me on watch. After I exhausted meself to save his family, that’s what he does.”

Bilbo took a hesitant step toward the Dwarf. “I don’t think he saw what you did. If you had requested—”

“Ye can’t request anythin’ of Thorin if ye haven’t his respect, laddie. Ye of all should know that.”

Bilbo sighed, nodding his agreement. “So, where are _you_ going to go after Rivendell?” he asked after a moment of silence.

“Probably t’ the Blue Mountains. I’m rather homesick, if ye understand.”

“But you have no home,” Bilbo blurted, and then slapped a hand over his mouth. “I’m sorry, I...didn’t mean...” he stammered.

Bofur held up a hand. “No, s’alright.” He turned and looked back at Bilbo with a rather puzzled expression. “I really don’t have a home, do I?” He shrugged his lean shoulders and smiled sadly. “Per’aps I’m runnin’ t’ nowhere.”

“Indeed you are,” agreed a stern voice. Bofur whirled and found himself staring at long dirty gray robes. When he looked upward, a flush enflamed his entire face.

“G-Gandalf...” Bofur gasped, backing away.

“And just where do you think you are going, Bilbo Baggins?” the Gray Wizard continued, frowning deeply at the Hobbit.

“...” Bilbo was unable to muster words.

“We were...that is, we _are_...goin’ back t’—” Bofur gulped at Gandalf’s stormy expression, and then squeaked out, “Rivendell...”

“You are doing no such thing!” Gandalf retorted. “Bofur.” He took a strong grip of the miner’s shoulder and took him out of Bilbo’s earshot. “With your love of gold I doubt that you were the one who convinced Bilbo to try such a foolish thing. But what are you doing encouraging it?”

“Bilbo an’ I don’t care ’bout the gold anymore,” Bofur growled defiantly. “Thorin is just too much fer us. He loses control o’ himself an’ takes it out on those who don’t mean anythin’ to him. That would be me an’ Mr. Baggins. Ye must understand we need t’ stop feedin’ the fire. If we’re not there to feed it, it’ll go out!”

“But if you are not there to manage it, it will fester and spread, hurting others,” Gandalf said as patiently as he could. Bofur started to interrupt with “It's not m' responsibility t' manage it!” but Gandalf stopped him and continued sternly, “I didn’t think you would go so far as to leave your brother and cousin to Thorin’s wrath. You do realize that without you to bear his anger, he will take it out on them. And what do you believe the consequences of that will be?”

Bofur thought a moment, and shifted uneasily. “Bombur’ll withdraw...and Bifur...” Bofur’s eyes went wide. Before he could stop himself his hand went to his shoulder. The one that had been dislocated and then immediately shattered—by his demented cousin. “Oh. Alack.”

Gandalf waited as realization slowly dawned on the Blue Wizard. “Are you ready to return now?” Bofur nodded vigorously. He would return, but only for his family.

“Bilbo, we need t’ go back,” Bofur said, hurrying back toward the Hobbit.

“But...why?!” Bilbo asked in disbelief.

“Just, ye need t’ trust me. Will ye? I’m not sayin’ ye have t’ stay permanently, but will ye trust me just fer a bit and come back?” Bofur pleaded. “We need ye.” He shrugged sheepishly. “An’ if I come back without ye th’ others will skin m’ hide.”

Bilbo paused.


End file.
